Underground Existence
by KikiRobinson
Summary: While walking in the sewers one day Raphael saves a girls life and finds out something very unusual. Please R&R. UPDATED! Chapter 3 up!
1. Default Chapter

The Underground City

Disclaimer: I do not ownt the TMNT

Hey its Raph here. Yeah I am just writing because I am bored. I am also sick of sitting down here. We sit all day until something bad happens and then we get to go kick some ass but then instead of getting all the glory we have to go down to this place and wait for something else to happen. I am so tired of it. I want to go out and have fun, I want to party, I want to travel. But no. I just get to sit down here. Nobody else feels the same way that I do because they are busy doing their own thing. But not me. I just get to sit here. I want to go do things that normal beings do. While Donnie is building things, I sit here, when Leo is meditating, I sit here, when Mikey is watching dumb things on T.V. I am just sitting here. I AM TIRED OF IT! I am leaving. I am going to go find something cool and nobody is stopping me.


	2. Day 1

The City

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT

Day 1

Well I left a little while ago and am now traveling around the tunnels. Not very interesting. Ehhh well. I guess I'll keep going and see where it takes me. I decided to take this journal with me so I can remember my little adventure. I plan on traveling untile I get somewhere neat, then I'll go back I guess. Oops, I forgot to tell them where Iam going. Ehh well. Well the tunnels themselves are about nine feet high and fourteen feet long, they are wet and dark. And sticky, eesh. I gues I'll keep walking, its really weird all the things you find down here, old shoes, money, mushy newspapers, wrappers, and sometimes jewlery. I have been walking for a couple of hours now, maybe I will take a rest. This tunnel has led me to a couple of floors down, I never knew that there was one more layer thatn one in a sewer. Its dark so I turned on my flashlight. Its made out of metal just in case I need to bash someones head. Hehe. Jeeze, looking at this floor its no big suprise that were mutants.

After about four hours of walking I saw something interesting. It was a little boy that was really dirty, running around in the tunnels. I walked up to him and when he saw me he took off running. I followed him through catwalks, and down old staircases. Finally he went throught this hole carved into the cement wall, I peeked throught the hole and he ran up to a girl that looked to be in her teens. She had shrot hair and a lip ring. She looked rugged but extremely beautiful. She had haunting green eyes and a warm smile. The boy approached her and she grabbed his hand. They looked to be homeless. I squeezed through the hole wich was probably quite the sight, a 200 pound muscular green guy squeezing his shell through that little hole. I followed them for a little ways and the boy kept looking in back of him, so I would hide. Then I got really close to them and she spun around and staired at me with those huge green eyes. The boy turned around and froze. I simply said "excuse me I am sorry I scared you but..." That was it, she spun back around and took off running. Damn it. I chased after them for awile but they were too fast for even me.

After a couple hours of searching I gave up and headed for home. I can find the same place tomorrow.

And thats a wrap, for now at least, Please R&R. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

The City

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ninja Turtles

Day 2:

Well I managed to sneak out of the house at about 11:00 P.M. I was early to practice and went "to bed" at my normal time. I made my way through the tunnels and found the space in the cement. I squeezed throught the space and began to walk. It bagan to get really dark but I didnt dare to turn my light on because I didnt want to spook the girl. After running into a couple of things and smacking my head I said screw that idea and turned on my light. I walked for about fifteen minutes and just as I was ready to turn around, I saw something laying in the tunnel. As soon as I got close to it I recognized the coat. It was the girl. She looked dead, she was completely unconsious but still breathing. Hardly. I picked her up and began to carry her back to the den. Someone hurt her, she was bleeding from her forehead and had a huge bump in the back of her head. I had to get her warm soon so that she wouldnt get hypothermia. If I wouldnt have found her she probably would have died over night. I got to the sewer den and slowly opened the door. Good nobody was awake. I opened my door and set her on my bed. I had to take most of her close off because they were soaking wet. Darn. I went into the kitchen and got a glass of water just in case she woke up during the night. I also grabbed a warm rag and washed the blood off her face. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever saw, besides the huge gaping cut on her forehead. I climbed into bed with her and held her to warm her up. I know that turtles dont give off much body heat but she was really cold compared to me so I just held her tight. She started moaning at about 3:00 so I figured she was in pain, I put an ice pack on the back of her head, I got minimal sleep during the night. I wonder what happened to her, what is she doing down in the sewer in the first place? I guess I would find out when she woke up. I dont know who I will tell first, Splinter is going to be pissed.


End file.
